Complicated heart
by Caarla Black
Summary: La odiaba. Más bien la sigue odiando. La detesta. -¿Astoria se va a casar… con Draco? –susurro, con su voz más débil de lo normal.


** Hola :D, ¿Qué tal? Bueno, esta es mi primera historia en publicar y la primera en escribir de Harry Potter, aunque no sea totalmente fanática de Pansy Parkinson me metí unos momentos en su piel y salio esta pequeña historia, a la cual le tengo mucho cariño. **

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa señora J.K Rowling, yo los utilizo en esta humilde historia. _**

* * *

La odiaba.

Más bien la sigue odiando.

La detesta.

-¿Astoria se va a casar… con Draco? –susurro, con su voz más débil de lo normal. Sus manos tiemblan y siente como si tuviera una piedra en su garganta. Mira otra vez la tarjeta, buscando algún error, buscando que sea falsa.

Pero no.

Es muy verdadero.

Con aquel viejo inicio conocido que tantas veces usaron los Malfoy

"_Los invitamos cordialmente a celebrar nuestra boda_…" seguido de cursilerías para finalmente decir el nombre de los novios.

"_Atte.: Astoria Greengrass y Draco Malfoy_"

A su lado su vieja amiga, esa que siempre estuvo a su lado, cuando no estaba insultando a nadie, cuando no se reía de nadie, aquella chica con la que compartió su infancia, su adolescencia y sus secretos. Daphne Greengrass, aquella rubia de grandes ojos iguales a los suyos, igual de hermosa, la miraba con tristeza, sabía que le dolía, sabía que sufría, con su mano en la espalda, para aliviar inútilmente el dolor, sentía su dolor, lo había vivido, con Blaise, pero ellos nunca fueron algo, mientras que Draco y Pansy, lo habían sido prácticamente todo.

En la cabeza de Pansy, en su mente, todos los recuerdos pasaban por su mente, cada uno de ellos, sus besos, su primer beso, el de ambos, sus abrazos, quería llorar, pero no podía, aun estaba en shock. Su respiración se comenzó a agitar y finalmente estallo en llanto, en uno profundo, lleno de dolor, mucho más profundo que cuando se entero de la muerte de Goyle y Crabbe.

-Pansy… tranquila. –le susurro mientras, la abrasaba, dejando que llore contra su pecho.

Pero Pansy no podía estar tranquila, ¿Cómo podría? Aun lo amaba, aunque su madre la había llevado con ella a España, lejos de su padre enviado a Azkaban, aun se comunicaba con él, se había enterado que salía con Astoria, ella también salió con otros chicos allá, pero nada ni nadie que se compare con él. Supuso que solo era un affaire, algo clandestino, por eso había vuelto, y su primer destino fue al departamento de Daphne, donde se quedaría y al día siguiente lo iría a ver, sin embargo al entrar, al sentarse sobre el sillón y mirar la mesa había un sobre que la rubia apresuro a esconder, que no paso desapercibido por la morena.

-¡Muéstramelo! –le exigió por quinta vez, sabía que algo escondía lo intuía.

-Pero Pansy… -se la notaba nerviosa.

En un rápido movimiento Parkinson logro quitarle aquel sobre, y logro verlo, logro captar porque no quería mostrarle. Y se arrepentía de ser tan impulsiva.

-¡Tu lo sabías! –le grito, aun llorando, colocándose de pie de nuevo y señalándola con el dedo índice tembloroso.

Daphne clavo sus ojos verdes, con culpa sobre ella.

-No creí que se iba a hacer algo tan formal. –susurro, el frió de la noche de lluvia no le hacía justicia a los ojos de Pansy.

La morena se dejo caer de nuevo en uno de los grandes sillones, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos, murmurando cosas inentendibles, mientras trataba de recordar, ¿Astoria Greengrass? Aceptaba, era una chica bastante atractiva y a diferencia de los cabellos rubios de Daphne ella los tenia castaño, castaños oscuros, era amable, y unos grandes ojos verdes, esmeraldas, tan distintos a los propios. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué?

-Sera mejor que descanses. –le susurro la rubia, mientras ella la seguía en donde sería su habitación.

La dejo allí, con un último abraso y palabras de lo siento.

No podía encontrar palabras en contra de Astoria, ¿Cómo podría? La hermana de su mejor amiga, la chica que había sido amable con ella. La chica que tenía una sonrisa real, la que no tenía ningún prejuicio hacia nadie, y una de las pocas de los de Slytherin que se quedo en Hogwarts en el tiempo de la guerra.

Y durmió, aun llorando.

A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó, sintió sus parpados hinchados, pesados y con la garganta dolorosa, suspirando fijo sus ojos en el reloj de pared, las ocho aun temprano.

Camino directo a la cocina, pasando cerca de la habitación de Daphne y supo que aun dormía, preparo con su varita la cafetera para el café y cuando estaba a punto de servirse la chimenea dejo salir el fuego verde, tan característico de la red flu, y la vio.

Astoria Greengrass estaba delante de ella.

-¡Daphne…! –pero enmudeció al ver a una morena delante de ella, muy hermosa.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, mirándose tratando de reconocerse, aunque cada una sabia de quien se trataba pero se analizaban con la mirada, encontrando rasgos nuevos, Astoria a sus veinte años había cambiado, sus espesos cabellos castaños estaban llevados hacia atrás, un cuerpo estilizado y parecía mucho más feliz de lo que era en Hogwarts y cuando Pansy poso sus ojos en la mano izquierda de la Greengrass, en un dedo especifico vio un anillo.

El anillo de la familia Malfoy.

El anillo Malfoy.

_Elegante, verde, las pequeñas piedras de ónix negro esparcidos por la bella jema._

_-¿El anillo de la familia Malfoy? –le pregunto Pansy a Draco cuando le mostraba las fotos de su familia._

_-Sí, y pronto será tuyo. –La morena rio soñadoramente. _

Se le seco la garganta y sintió sus ojos humedecerse, aparentemente la castaña se dio cuenta de ello y escondió su mano detrás de su espalda.

-¿Parkinson? –no sabiendo cómo tratarla, se la notaba incomoda.

Pero Pansy sabia como actuar, sabía como ocultar lo que realmente sentía.

-¡Astoria querida! Qué bueno verte, tanto tiempo. –Con un abraso que no sentía, y que no quería dar. La castaña no tuvo otra opción que corresponder. -¿Cómo has estado? –la acompaño a sentarse al sillón.

-Bien, y ¿tu? –trago saliva, muy nerviosa. -¿Qué tal España?

Pansy agudizo la mirada. -¿Cómo sabes que estuve en España?

-Esto… Daphne me lo comento. –se arreglo el cabello aun ocultando su mano izquierda.

-¿Segura que no fue Draco? –bebió de su taza de café. – que descortés soy, ¿quieres un poco de cafe?

-Am, no gracias. –nerviosa se relamió los labios. –si, Draco me lo comento después.

-¿Por qué no me llego la invitación de la boda? Sabes que adoro las bodas. –La sonrisa de Pansy era claramente falsa, y su melosa voz denotaba molestia, y sus ojos fríos, cargado de algo que Astoria no logro descifrar la hizo temblar un poco.

El nerviosismo de Astoria aumento, cuando la morena se acerco aun mas a ella, mientras sus manos sudaban y sentía como una piedra en su garganta buscando algo que contestar, por otra parte la voz de Daphne se hizo presente y la salvo.

-¿Astoria? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto la rubia mirando a su hermana pequeña con confusión y el seño fruncido.

Pansy sonrió por lo bajo.

-Iré a tomar un baño. –les sonrió a ambas Greengrass y desapareció.

Cuando entro al baño y luego de prender el agua caliente, aumentando la presión y en ropa interior se dejo caer apoyada contra la pared, y lloro, verla con aquel anillo la entristeció y no quería ni imaginar cómo sería verla en el altar, siendo esperada por Draco.

Aquella imagen la destoso.

Ella había estado en todo momento con él, cuando e rompió el brazo, cuando el exagero el dolor, ella exagero su reacción, había odiado a Granger solo porque él se lo había pedido, solo porque él la odiaba, se había cuidado corporalmente solo para él.

Todo lo había hecho para él.

**.**

Suspirando salió de la ducha, envuelta solo en una toalla, con su cabello amarrado en un alto rodete mojado, no había rastros de Astoria, y Daphne estaba en frente del televisor muggle, se metió a su habitación, sus ojos hinchados volvieron a ser normales y su cuerpo ya no estaba tenso.

-¿Cuándo va a ser la boda? –luego de visitar a Blaise y a Nott, fueron a almorzar en uno de los mejores restaurantes, le había lanzado la pregunta que tenia bastante guardada, había leído la dedicatoria, pero no tenía fuerza para leer la fecha, no en ese momento.

-Dentro de dos semanas. –casi lo susurro.

-Al comienzo de primavera… -miro hacia el ventanal, que daba una vista de las calles húmedas. –Quiero ir. –dijo con firmeza, aun sin mirar a su rubia amiga.

-¿Estás segura? -la miro con desesperación.

-Descuida, no hare nada. –sonrió de forma triste. –Tampoco cuando se la parte de "si nadie se opone" no me opondré.

Daphne suspiro y solo asintió mientras bebía de su copa de vino.

Las dos semanas pasaron volando, prácticamente sin ser percibidas, Pansy aprovecho para comunicarse con Millicent también, a pesar de ser prejuiciosa, aquella chica rellenita aun seguía siendo su amiga, y había estado lejos de Daphne, que aparentemente había estado ayudando a su hermana a organizar la boda.

Por ello, aquella mañana, una soleada mañana, había partido a su vieja casa, aquella vieja mansión, en los campos de Londres. Los sirvientes se sorprendieron de verla, pero actuaban como siempre solian hacerlo con ella, con respeto, los saludo con una cordialidad pocas veces vista en ella y partió a su cuarto.

-Hola, viejo vestido… -sobre su cama dejo aquel vestido color beige, aquel vestido que había usado en el último año nuevo que pasaron juntos, y no dudo en ponérselo, aun le quedaba, sin embargo un poco más grande y suelto, estaba esquelética, utilizo un hechizo para ajustarlo a su figura, colocándose los tacones y algunas joyas se miro al espejo, su hermosura seguía intacta.

Y olio el aroma que desprendía el vestido, aquel que trajo tantos recuerdos, y sonrió. El perfume de Draco mezclado al de ella aun seguía impregnado en el.

**.**

Cuando llego al lugar indicado varias personas la miraban con genuina sorpresa, como si no esperaran que ella no llegara, no fuera.

Pero allí estaba.

Dejo el regalo en el lugar, donde había una pila enorme y divisa los cabellos de Millicent y varias de sus viejas amigas.

-¿Pero que te paso? Estas esqueléticas. –Una de las hermanas Carrow, la miro de pies a cabeza. Y Pansy supo que en ese momento reconoció el vestido, sonrió con arrogancia.

-No ocurrió nada, algunas no nos pasamos comiendo pastelitos. –Sin más se fue con Millicent al baño.

-Ese vestido… -no quiso seguir hablando temiendo como lo tomaría.

-Solo… quise recordar viejos momentos, dudo mucho que Draco recuerde el vestido. –Comento después de retocar su maquillaje.

Lo que vio, la dejo petrificada, Granger, Potter y la chica Weasley estaba allí, y lo que la descoloco fue quien los saludaba, Draco, estrechando las manos de los tres, sin temor, sin asco, solo con cordialidad elegancia. Y la castaña la vio, la castaña que ya no tenía los cabellos enmarañados, sino ondulados, sueltos, elegantes, cuando hablo dejo ver una dentadura perfecta, y así todos la vieron y el rubio se volteo para verla y en sus ojos diviso sorpresa, abrió los labios como para decir algo, pero no se movió en ningún momento, sintió un mano en su hombro.

-Creo que deberías saludar. –la voz de Daphne la saco de su transe.

Con la sonrisa mas verdadera que pudo dar se acerco a las cuatros personas.

-Draco… ¡felicidades! –y claramente un tono falso le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy lejos de donde solía darle en la adolescencia, miro a Granger y le extendió la mano.

-Granger, Weasley, Potter. –a cada uno le extendió su mano, en un saludo cordial. Aunque claramente falso.

-Pansy… -susurro Draco, mirándola con sorpresa.

La Parkinson esta vez lo escaneo con la mirada, un traje, bastante elegante, negro y blanco, aunque parecía un invitado mas, algo en su traje, no estaba segura de que, pero decía que él era quien se casaba, o quizás sea u mirada de idiota lo que lo delataba.

Quiso llorar.

Se suponía que esa mirada de idiota debía ser suya, aun con esa sonrisa falsa lo miro a los ojos.

-Esto… nosotros los dejamos solos. –Reconoció la voz de Granger y sintió los pares de tacos alejarse.

-Pansy…-Esta vez la mirada de Parkinson se volvió triste y vacía.

-Draco… me alegra verte. –susurra, débil, y se nota que su garganta esta herida.

-Yo… también me alegro de verte. –una voz incomoda, muy incómoda.

Los ojos de Pansy viajan por el lugar, decorado con flore de lavanda.

-Quería decirte…

-Descuida, entiendo. –lo interrumpe, su voz se apaga. Aun así mantiene su sonrisa.

Y lo que la sorprende, un abraso de Draco, las ganas de llorar se aumentan por mil, su garganta se seca, sus ojo se humedecen, las manos le tiemblan, siente un peso abrumador, se marea. Sin embargo. Aun así. Corresponde el abrazo. Utilizando fuerzas para no llorar.

-Lo siento… -le susurra él.

Y ahora ya no tiene fuerzas y llora, silenciosa aun abrasada a él.

Ella se separa, cuando ve a Narcissa acercarse, en silencio se aleja, porque sabe que no tendrá fuerzas para decirle nada, porque sabrá que se le saldrá un gemido de dolor de su garganta y no quiere verse más débil de lo que ya está.

Y la ceremonia está por comenzar. Y es allí donde ve un brillo en los ojos grises, que nunca antes vio, una sonrisa de idiota a su lado Zabini, le dice algo y ambos ríen en silencio. Su sonrisa de imbécil se ensancha cuando la castaña atraviesa el lugar, la puerta, junto al Señor Greengrass, aquel hombre rechoncho, de cabellos castaños canoso y ojos verdes junto a su hija, que tiene los ojos brillosos y la misma sonrisa de imbécil, su vestido blanco elegante, pegado al cuerpo y con la cola larga que se levitaba levemente.

Se veía fantástica.

Y le dan más ganas de llorar, porque ese era su lugar, ella debía haber entrado del brazo de su padre, que no era rechoncho, y no daría aquella imagen dulce del momento, porque sabe que el protocolo sería distinto, más elegante, y frio.

Astoria no.

El Sr. Greengrass nunca se incluyo con los mortifagos, se alejo, era alguien alegre amable un Slytherin con corazón bastante bondadoso.

Y allí la entrega a Draco, que la recibe, sonriendo, ya no como imbécil, con ternura una sonrisa que nunca vio, solo cuando era pequeño y abrasaba a Narcissa o como cuando Lucius lo felicitaba.

-Si alguien se opone, que levante la mano o calle para siempre. –sintió miradas posarse sobre ella.

Incluso Narcissa la miro recelosa, aquella rubia nunca la quiso, nunca la acepto.

Aunque estuvo tentada, aunque su mano anhelaba por ser levantada, aunque de su garganta sintiera un aire oprimiéndole las cuerdas vocales, se mantuvo callada, quieta.

-En ese caso, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia. –Y no quiere ver más, aplaude de pie junto a las demás personas, mirando a otro lado, y sabe que no la culpan.

En ese momento cuando todos eran llevados para el salón no quiere ir, no quiere escuchar los votos, aquellos de los que ella debía haber escrito, porque sus fuerzas se acabaron, está cansada, muy cansada y escabulléndose entre las personas sale al patio, otra vez lluvioso. Decide usar su traslador para desaparecer y así lo hace.

No tiene fuerzas para escuchar el amor que se tienen Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass.

No. Ya no Greengrass.

Ahora ella es una Malfoy.

Es Astoria Malfoy.

Robándole el apellido que tanto anhelaba, y casándose con la persona que tanto amaba.

Y finalmente llega a su casa, llorando, en su habitación, dejando que el dolor se esparza de aleje de su cuerpo y se relaje. Aunque sabe que costara, sabe que tardara.

Pero ella solo desea olvidar.

Y duele.

Porque realmente lo amo. Y nunca volverá.

Y la destroza.


End file.
